


Burning your house

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese, F/M, twisted family story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: What if TR and HG have a kid





	Burning your house

我从没想过要将自己的家庭史公之于众——早在那个扭曲的家不可避免地分崩离析之前，我就觉得这是些绝不能被外人知晓的故事。我拒绝为了刺激而去杜撰任何读者们可能会想看的东西，也拒绝对死去的波特一家发表任何评论，就像我当初对找上门来的丽塔.斯基特所说的那样：“你想都别想。”我的父亲不久前对一个幸福美满的家庭犯下了不可原谅的罪行（也许就像他对自己的家庭所做的那样），而现在他被关在大牢里，无论是否悔过，他都要用自己的余生为这桩惨绝人寰的谋杀案付出代价。据我对他的了解，他绝不会在被摄魂怪亲吻之前写回忆录，但人们对杀人犯以及前魔法部高官的兴趣实在难以抵挡，所以作为他唯一的孩子，我兴许应该要把结了痂的疤痕重新撕开，让你们看到这还未愈合也永远不会愈合的伤口究竟有多么鲜血淋漓。

故事从一本麻瓜性教育读物说起即可。那时我才十岁，还不到被送去霍格沃茨或者德姆斯特朗的年纪（我的父母曾为此争论过许多次，最终还是决定了要听从母亲的决定送我去前者上学），心理阴暗得太早，但对常识与世俗伦理的认知又过分缺乏。我那有着繁密卷发的母亲来自一个相对开明的麻瓜家庭，尽管我童年的那个时代盛行落后陈腐的一切观念，但她这个人总是习惯于特立独行，比起那些为人父母了还对性羞于启齿的成年男女，我的母亲在教育方面做得无可指摘。

如果不是因为我的父亲在教育层面的保守态度，我甚至可能直到现在都保存着那本性教育读物：它有彩色的插画和简单易懂的说明，对一个十岁的小孩子来说，这大抵是了解生命奥秘的最好方式。跟街区里那些满嘴脏话的青春期少年不同，我喜欢在所有人面前装得一无所知，哪怕有谁不怀好意地把生殖器的结构图拿给我看，我也可以毫无保留地假扮一个分不清棒棒糖和海绵体的幼稚鬼，永永远远当一个被父母保护过当的孩子。在我把那本书翻得破破烂烂之前，父亲把它从我身边强行拿走，又当着我的面把它扔进了熊熊燃烧的炉火之中。我像一个被夺去了心爱玩具的可怜虫，不知所措地坐在餐桌前睁大眼睛。那天我的父母当着我的面大吵一架，最终又以父亲的胜利告终——就如同他所要求的那样，从此以后这个家里不再出现过任何与麻瓜有关的东西。他大概从来没有考虑过这样的残暴专横对母亲而言究竟意味着什么。她的尊严和我的性教育一样被无限延期地搁置了。我无法理解为什么过分好强的母亲要在当时选择忍气吞声——也许她就是因此才离开了这个家庭。她没有把我带走，也没有为了我继续在压抑的生活中苦苦挣扎。

一周后，父亲忘记了他对我做过的一切，把我从自己的房间拉出来，兴致勃勃地要带我一起去街区外的绿地公园散心。不带上母亲，大抵因为他还没能原谅她将麻瓜书籍带入自己的家庭，所以这是她应得的惩罚。我们在湖边观看一位鬓角发白的猎人将一只死去的鹿皮肉割离，血迹斑驳的鹿皮被放在一个铁制的水桶里，散发着腥臭的血液穿过泥泞的空地和蚊虫聚集的野草王国，溪水一般流进深绿色的湖里。我望着猎人那双被染红的手，连一丝的胆怯和反感都没有产生。不顾想要拉着我离开的父亲，我颤抖着声音请求猎人剖开那只鹿的肚腹，让我看一看停止运作的内脏有多么绚丽——我暗自希望死的是只怀孕多日的母鹿，这样我就可以看到它临产的身体内已经成型的幼鹿胚胎。然而那时我并不知道长了角的绝不是母鹿，也不知道这样残暴的欢愉对我的母亲而言究竟意味着些什么。我长了一张与父亲极其相似的脸庞，又不像母亲那样对善与恶如此泾渭分明。除了喜爱看书的习性之外，我没有从她那里继承任何好的东西。所以她离开了，所以她把我留给了我的父亲、留给了这个残缺不全的家庭。

又过了风平浪静的一个月，我的母亲真的离开了。没有告别，也没有电视剧里常有的拥抱与眼泪。她在圣诞节的前一天晚上收拾好了行李，一声不响地离开了这个是非之地。父亲在圣诞节的早晨醒来，发现他的枕边人已经永永远远地消失在了无尽的长夜之中。我穿着睡衣坐在餐桌庞，与神情呆滞的父亲瓜分一只母亲先前为我们准备好的火鸡。气氛沉重得像是耶稣在与他的十三个门徒共享最后的晚餐。我盯着餐厅的吊灯，直到父亲回到卧室（现在只属于他一个人了）里才开始眼眶通红：我终究还是不可避免地回想起了弃我而去的母亲。后来我才会明白，兴许早在我将母亲捉来的蝴蝶全部从中间撕成两半的时候（为了好玩，或者只是纯粹地想看到她生气的表情，我忘了），她就已经认定了我不值得她在独身时供养一个毫无用处的拖油瓶。我曾以为与父亲相似的容貌会让她带上我，可那也许就是她在背叛父亲的同时也选择了要背叛我的原因。我和父亲一样无耻而残忍，喜欢把他人的痛苦与不堪当成是快乐的源泉——就在母亲为了她死去的蝴蝶流泪的时候，我们的脸上会露出欲望被满足时才会显现的表情。而我又和他一样贪婪，既想被她所爱，又想要继续毫不顾忌地去伤害。

但赫敏.格兰杰（我后来去魔法部的档案登记处查看，发现她根本就没有和我的父亲结过婚）绝不是那种会向恶意妥协的人——也可能是因为先前确实妥协了太久，她本性中的坚韧推动着她抛弃了过去的一切。翻阅她没带走的那本被放在阁楼上的堆满了灰尘的日记，再走访她以前的熟人，我终于拼拼凑凑地还原了故事的全貌：当年的格兰杰女士还只是一个不被重视的魔法部小职员，而与她同样优秀的父亲却已经平步青云，即将要成为一个年轻有为的成功人士。他们究竟是怎么相爱的没人知道，因为众人眼前的他们总是针锋相对，然后却突然在某一天宣布两人要同居。一天下班后我可怜的母亲因为她的出身被某个过激的纯血主义者堵在了一条狭小的巷子里，第二天那个人就消失了，没有谁知道他去了哪里——最可悲的地方就是，这个秘密便是将我的父母紧紧联系在一起的唯一纽带。或许因为害怕自己在魔法部的前途被完全埋没，又或许因为无可奈何地犯下了她自己都无法原谅的罪孽带来的愧疚，我的母亲不情不愿地被和我的父亲绑在了一起——多年以后她鼓起勇气剪断了这罪恶的锁链，于是我的存在就像是一个不被人所期待的意外。我家后花园里的那个六角凉亭无声无息地埋葬着那个见不得人的秘密：我从母亲的日记和滴在纸张上的干涸已久的泪水得知那里同样也是她怀上我的地方——甚至都并非出于她的本意。

就在一切朝着不可挽回的方向发展的那个万圣之夜，我第一次目睹自己的父亲眼眶通红的模样。他连手上的血迹都没有洗去，回到家便走向厨房，颤抖着双手给自己倒了一杯如同琥珀的金黄色香槟。我从未想过疯狂和理智这两种矛盾能够那样兼容地体现在一个人的身上。他端着高脚杯和酒瓶走向昏暗的客厅，哆嗦着嘴唇仰头陷进了沙发里。窗外的灯火就像画框内的景色，我和我的父亲站在画的外头远远地张望，谁也不被谁所需要。汤姆.里德尔，这个相貌英俊又野心勃勃的男人，这个天资过人却又毫无道德底线的恶棍，我的父亲，我的造物主，我的同类，在所有上流社会的宴席上被达官贵人环绕（就如同那些脆弱不堪的蝴蝶环绕着我的母亲）的法律执行司长，此刻正如同进入冬眠的刺猬般蜷缩着瘦削的身体（这么多年来他的身材都没有走形，实属不易），初生婴儿一样无助而无耻。我看到泪水在他的眼球周围打转，然后又被硬生生吸了回去——大概就在多年以前的千百个深夜里，我的母亲也曾像他一样躲在黑暗之中沉默着流干了自己体内的所有眼泪。

开庭审判的那天我如约到场，审判词究竟讲了些什么没认真听，我只是坐在那里安静地思考：如果我长得更像母亲，父亲会不会因此愿意施舍给我更多的爱与关怀？没想个十分钟我就得出了答案——绝不会的。试着去想象一种看起来像香蕉尝起来却像梨子的水果，多么恐怖啊。我的父亲站在法庭中央静候发落，他抬起头，仿佛根本不屑一顾地环视了一圈座无虚席的旁听台。他的目光略过我时停留了那么一秒，但很快又扫向了别处，眼中没有丝毫的诧异，大概因为我的出现完全在预料之中，又或者这对他来说根本不重要。但在看清了所有观众的面孔后，我的父亲脸上竟然显现出一种微妙的焦虑：他甚至都没有在死刑宣判时露出这种表情。生怕自己的眼睛出了什么差错，他开始重新仔细地观察旁听台上的众人——

简直就像是在寻找谁的身影一样。


End file.
